The Story Of The Supergirl
by Celestial Wolves
Summary: Cass is a Kryptonian. When she convinces her father to let her join her brother's team will her life go from good to great, or good to a living nightmare. You tell me...
1. Chapter 1

THE STORY OF THE SUPERGIRL

**Chapter 1**

"Mum, dad I have said this a million times before. I want to part of Young Justice too like Connor. It's not fair that he gets to be in it and not me." Cassandra complained to her parents at the dinner table.

"Squirt I am also a clone. So nobody could really control me. Mom and Dad are your real parents so they can control you." Connor leaned right towards Cassandra and ruffled her hair.

"Dad, mom can I please! It's not like anything is going to happen to me. I'm partly bulletproof." Cassandra continued to complain.

"But Cassandra your brain isn't bulletproof and neither is your body! Things that you have to do in the League, the things that happen when you are a superhero can and will sometimes scar you for life. Look at Connor. He has been through lots and I know that some things do traumatize him." Cassandra's mom Lois used her brother Connor as an example.

"Mom you really had to use me." Connor rolled his eyes.

"Come on please let me try. If I get freaked out by something I will stop. The drafting is coming up anyways. Dad could suggest me as a candidate for Young Justice. Plus if you don't let me do it I will probably just do it anyways and get in more trouble as a free-lancer." Cassandra crossed her arms and sat back in her chair at their table. Connor sighed.

"Cassandra eat everything on your plate." Her mom reminded her. She started eating her chicken. "Cassandra sweetheart look; it's not that we think you're not ready or anything, it's just your young, inexperienced; and if something happened to you I would never forgive myself because I would feel that I could always have done something and Connor may feel the same way." Clark told his daughter.

Conner then spoke up "Cassandra, like dad said if something happened to you; A. I would die because I would know I could have done because we are on the same team and and Mom would die to because you're their only kid and they love you." Connor told his little sister. "Your their son just not their real son though Connor." Cassandra looked at her brother.

"I still want to join though." Cass turned her head to look at her parents.

Clark finally gave in. "Fine. I will suggest you to the League tomorrow. We will see what THEY decide." Clark told Cassandra.

"Your turn to wash the dishes tonight; my turn to dry." Cassandra smiled as Conner spoke. The Kryptonian boy smiled back at his sister. He knew she loved showing off her ability to fly while he couldn't.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to my amazing BETA Reina Grayson!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Batman declared to the Justice League. "We will now commence the meeting to renew League membership and add new ones to our fold."

The entire Justice League sat at a U shaped table "First we should start with the Young Justice team. Do we think we should continue the membership of these kids?" Batman asked his voice as dead as ever. Everyone nodded.

Superman coughed. "While on the subject of the Young Justice team I was thinking of recommending my daughter, Cassandra as a potential member of the team." Superman made the computer pull up a rotating image of her flying. Cass had her raven black hair in a ponytail, red lipstick on that made her tan skin look good and her unearthly blue eyes shining. "Superboy is already on the team so he could show her the ropes and help her adjust. What does everyone think?" Superman was breathing deeply.

Batman almost chuckled; Almost. Cassandra had gotten her father to recommend her at the meeting. 'She is a bold girl' Batman thought. Thank goodness Dick wasn't like that and Tim isn't like that either.

Wonder Woman was the first to talk. "Superman we all know she is your daughter and that she has many of your skills and Lois' intellect but even with Connor there to help her, she is inexperienced and could put the team in danger. I am not so sure if we should accept her even if she is your daughter."

Batman spoke up "I know Supergirl personally and Robin knows her well too. Cass is very intelligent for her age and thinks things through before doing them." 'Unlike some other Kryptonians we know.' Batman growled under his breath before continuing. "If she was to endanger the team I know she would quickly come up with a plan to free or help the team. She is very adaptable to situations and flexible with her capabilities. I for one know she would make a great addition to the kid's team."

Many of the League members began nodding along with Batman.

"Now onto the next thing..." Batman started again.

* * *

**A/N: Again thanks to my BETA reader Reina Grayson!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_At a Metropolis high school._

Cassandra was zoning out her teachers math lesson. _BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ._ The bell rang obnoxiously but was warmly welcomed. Cass packed up her stuff and made a mad dash for the door like every other grade 8 in her class.

"Cassandra, wait for a moment please." Her math teacher called out to her.

She sighed but trailed back to the teachers desk while her classmates started talking, and packing up to go home for the weekend. Cass' teacher started talking to her.

"Cassandra I noticed you weren't paying attention at the end of class so a quick question for you." The whiteboard marker squeaked on the board as she wrote a quick equation up on the board.

"What is the answer to this Cassandra? Tell me the right answer and you can go." The equation up on the board was 7x1/2 minus 2 divided by 3/5.

"One over six. Now may I go? My brother doesn't like waiting for me." The teacher nodded.

Cass ran out of the classroom and to her locker. The halls were almost empty; everyone cleared out fast on Friday's. She was just glad Connor drove her home so she didn't have a bus to take or miss. When she got outside Cass looked around for Connors black 2013 Nissan Sentra that had been a gift from her uncle. Instead of that; Cassandra got Tim, her cousin who wasn't really her cousin waving at her from a flashy red convertible Jaguar XKR.

"Uncle Bruce, Tim. What did I do to deserve such a rare treat?" Cassandra walked up and hugged Bruce, then literally flew into the back of the convertible in between her brother and Tim whom she high fived "Congrats coz. You are officially part of YJ." Tim told her.

"Really?!" Cass gasped and looked at her dad and uncle.

Bruce nodded happily but Cass' dad nodded not so happily. "Yes you are officially part of YJ as Tim said and we are going to the Batcave to ZETA tube to Mount Justice so you can meet your team mates." Bruce said and set the car into gear while some boys and teachers from Cass' school gapped at her in the convertible.

'We are so going to be facebooking, tweeting, and blogging everyone about this both." The boys thought.

When they were driving Cass started bugging her cousin about the dark sunglasses he always wore.

"Hey I know it's sunny outside but why don't you take them off and actually view the world in real colour not polarized." She bugged and started trying to get the sunglasses off his face.

Bruce finally spoke up. "Cassandra sit down and stop bugging Tim about his sunglasses he is not allowed to take them off because I told him not to." Cass sat back in her seat a little startled that Bruce snapped at her. Then Cass whispered low enough so only her, Clark and Connor could hear her "But why does he have to wear those shades all the time he's outside?" She asked Connor.

Connor whispered back. "Bruce doesn't want anyone to know Tim's real identity just like he was with Nightwing; it's nothing personal, sis. Just something Batman wants his partners to do." Cass nodded. Clark smiled at his kids whispers. Cass leaned on her brother's shoulder. The Batcave was far from Cass' school and she was wiped from school, it had been very boring for her. Plus she had been up late last night blogging.

When Tim noticed Cass had fallen asleep on Connor's shoulder he took off his sunglasses and put them on her. Connor smiled laughingly at him. Tim might not have been real family to Cass but it felt real.

* * *

**A/N THANKS to my amazing BETA Reina Grayson**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Cass wake up." Connor poked Cass. She woke up groggy.

"Where are we again?" Cass asked Connor.

"We are going to Bruce's mansion and the Batcave; we are almost there." Cass gazed at Bruce's mansion.

"Uncle Bruce, I have never seen your mansion; this is crazy!" Cass exclaimed.

Tim stated some facts about the mansion. "Twelve floors on top of the ground and five underground. Seven staircases and then your five elevators that go only down."

Cass just stared open eyed. Then finally she talked. "Dad we need to come here more often!" Bruce and Clark laughed. Cass glanced at Tim.

"Woah you're not wearing your shades." She looked at him.

"Ya Cass you are wearing them." He laughed at her. She pulled down the glasses.

"Oh so that's why everything looked so dark." Cass put Tim's shades back on her eyes. "I'm keeping them till we get to the door." Cass told Tim and Connor just laughed. Bruce pulled up the long driveway.

"So Cass you need something to wear as your costume as a superhero." Tim started as Bruce parked.

They all stopped talking for a second to get out of the convertible. Cass flew out, Connor and Tim jumped out then Bruce and Clark opened their doors the old fashioned way.

Tim continued. "Connor just wears jeans and a t-shirt with the S-Shield on it; the other Cassandra on the team, Wonder Girl, wears just normal clothing also. Yet; Batgirl, Nightwing, a few other people and I all wear costumes. So the decision is do you want to wear a costume or normal clothing."

Alfred held open the door for them. When Cass flew in Alfred told her to watch out for the ceiling and stuff hanging from it. Then they went to Bruce's bachelor pad on the top levels. From there Bruce opened a secret staircase by pressing his palm to a video game's screen.

"So how do I get a costume?" Cass asked the boys.

"Cass don't worry about that Bruce and I already have a couple for you to look at. But you can choose whether you want one of those costumes, design your own or wear civilian clothes." Cass' dad, Clark, told her as she flew over top them. It was too narrow for Clark to fly so he just walked.

"I said it once but I'll say it again. WOW!" Cassandra said as the staircase opened up into the Batcave. Batgirl was at the big computer in the cave.

"Hey Bruce, need the Batwave? I was just doing homework on it." She saved her work to a USB and closed her stuff. "Oh uh hi. I'm Batgirl." Batgirl waved awkwardly.

"Barbara its fine. This is Cassandra, or Supergirl; I told you about her." Bruce jogged Barbara's memory. "Right; nice to meet you, I'm Barbara Gordon." She stood up and waved at Cass for real this time.

"So Bruce has costumes tailored already. While the boys talk I'll help you pick one out." Barbara led Cass away from the already talking guys. Barbara talked to Cass on the way to back of the cave all about the Young Justice team.

"There is another Cassandra on the team too just so you know. We might have to find a nickname for you. **(Batgirl doesn't know Cass has a nickname yet)** But it will be fine on missions because we all just call each other by our code names. Okay I have to tell another girl about this it is making me so mad. You know Dick the old 'Boy Wonder' who is now Nightwing. Right. So he's younger than me by almost 4 years he's pretty much my little brother and he gets promoted to the Justice League before me. How is that fair? My own younger brother is leaving me in a cloud of dust. I'm happy for him but what does Batman think! I'm not ready? Here we are Cassandra." Barbara said and pressed a hidden button in the wall.

A fake wall slid up noiselessly revealing a little more than a dozen mannequins with costumes on them. The costumes all had a 'S' on them like Superman's.

"We can change the color if you want but no matter which color you choose if you press your 'S' you go into stealth mode. Now; ready to try them on?" Barbara spread her arms wide open and smiled.

Cass nodded. For the girls it was like Christmas had come early. There were 14 outfits and Cass tried on a couple two or three times till Batgirl and her found the perfect one. It was a one piece. It was a smooth skin hugging material. It had a boat neck and elbow length sleeves. The top was a sky blue. The bottom was a creased ruby red mini skirt with white legging that went from the skirts to the knees. Cass thought it was perfect because it was comfortable, fashionable, and while she was flying nobody could look up her skirt.

"I love it! Now let's go show the guys." Barbara clapped and jumped up and down. The girls walked back to the front of the cave where Batman, Robin, Superboy, and Superman were in their costumes.

"You look nice Cass. Good decision on the style Bruce." Clark looked at Bruce. But they both knew what he was saying to himself. 'Thank you for adding the legging things. She can fly and for krypton's sake, she doesn't need people **(Boys, is more like what he's thinking)** looking up her skirt. And thank you for making it not sluttish.'

"Well are you two finally ready to go? We have had the Zeta tube running for ten minutes." Batman told the girls. Then everyone walked through the tube ZETAing to Mount Justice.

* * *

**A/N Thanks to my BETA Reina Grayson!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Batman, Superman, Batgirl, Robin, Superboy and Supergirl got out of the ZETA tube at Mount Justice there wasn't much of a welcoming comity. Superboy was really the only one who received a welcome. That was from his girlfriend M'gaan or Megan, the niece of Martian Manhunter. Then Nightwing came and grabbed his family and Superman to help him finish something for the team before he left with his stuff for the Watchtower. That left Supergirl being all awkward in the corner. Then a black girl came over to Cass.

"Hi I'm Cyclone. Do you know what we do here? And did you know the team was this big?" Cyclone was also feeling awkward but was trying to make a friend.

"I'm Supergirl or Cassandra my friends call me Cass though. I really have no clue what to do here. But I did know how big the team was my brother's on it." Cass introduced herself to Cyclone.

"My real name by the way is Alesha Worthen." Alesha told Cass her real name. "So what are you; a Kryptonian? Are you related to Superman? Who is your brother?" Alesha rapid fired questions at Cass trying to get to know her.

"Okay slow down and in order. Half Kryptonite, half human. Partly yes, he's my dad. Superboy is not really brother; he's a clone of my dad." Alesha's eyebrows rose. She looked impressed.

"Nice family. My family was killed many years ago, so you're lucky." Alesha stated, a change in her voice.

Batman walked into the main part of the mountain. He gestured for Cass and Alesha to come stand with him. The team gathered in front of Batman and Superman.

"Okay team these are your new teammates. Cassandra Kent AKA Supergirl and Alesha Worthen AKA Cyclone. Get to know them and welcome them into your group. The next time I come to the mountain I will come with a mission for you."

Superman squeezed Cass' shoulder than left with Nightwing and Batman. Connor led the group. He started talking.

"Okay guys. How about we first get to know everyone's strengths and weakness so we are a stronger team in battle." Everyone nodded.

"To the living room!" Flash's grandson from the future, Bart, now the new Kid Flash yelled. People then walked, ran or flew to the living room.

"Come on Cass." Connor waved at his sister for her to follow him. She looked back at her new friend

"You coming?" She asked. Alesha nodded. Cass took off and so did Alesha. "Whoa you can fly!" Cass was surprised.

"Ya I control ALL the elements remember. Air equals flight."

Everyone got to the living room slash kitchen area and sat down in a random spot.

"How about the newbie's start. With powers, name again and a fun fact?" Robin suggested. Everyone agreed by nodding.

Cass breathed in deeply. "Uh okay. So my name is Cassandra or Cass. My code name is Supergirl. I can fly but can't break the sound barrier; I have x-ray vision, super strength, super-hearing and I'm not completely invunerable. Fun fact Connor's my brother." Cass finished.

A couple people looked at Connor, a few of the team nodded and Robin just looked like he was checking Cassie **(Wondergirl)** out. But she couldn't see through his dark sunglasses.

Cass elbowed Alesha. "Your turn." Cass whispered to her.

"My code name is Cyclone. My real name is Alesha Worthen. I can control the elements and sometimes create them. Fun fact. You can't tell anyone outside this room but I am a mutant." Alesha finished.

Bart asked her the question on everyone's minds. "So why aren't you at that school for mutants?"

Alesha paused collecting her thoughts then answered. "Well I have a friend there and I tried it out but I'm not like regular mutants. I wasn't born with them; they were a laboratory accident." Alesha was being painfully truthful and she looked like she was about to cry because she had never told anyone such personal things.

"Okay how bout we start with the old team now." Blue beetle suggested. The entire team then did what Supergirl and Cyclone had done for them.

* * *

**A/N Hi guys please review I love to hear what people think and their ideas on the story. Thanks again to my Beta Reina Grayson **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. IF only I did. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Since you guys will probably be spending a lot of time here and only occasionally going to school because of our random schedule. How would you two like a tour of the mountain?" Megan asked Alesha and Cass. The two new friends glanced at each other.

"I'm game." Alesha shrugged.

"Me too." Cass told her.

Megan got off Connor's lap and started flying. Alesha followed her. Cass chose to walk with Connor. He put his arm around her shoulder and hugged his sister.

"Looks like you are fitting in fine and already have a new friend. So what do you think about the team, now that you know them personally?" Connor asked.

"What I always thought about the team, brother. That they are amazing and I hope to be friends with them all." Cass said, then smiled at Blue Beetle as they passed him in the hallway.

He waved nicely but continued to hurry on his way as he would be late for dinner soon if he didn't get flying.

* * *

**Thanks as always to my awesome Beta Reina Grayson!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. Plus a double update!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Wow this place is even more amazing than when you described it!" Cass said to Connor when M'gann was giving her and Alesha a tour of Mount Justice.

"So Connor what was it like living here before dad took you?" Connor flinched and Cass remembered her dad and brother didn't like talking about that.

"Uh sorry I didn't mean it that way Connor." She hung her head not making eye contact with her brother.

"It's fine Cass. I know you didn't mean it like that," He sighed. "And to answer your question; it was boring, and lonely." Cass nodded.

The Kryptonians caught up to M'gann as she reached the rooms that Cass and Alesha would be staying in when at the mountain.

"And this is your room Cyclone. You can have a password or you can have it scan your palm." M'gann gestured for Cyclone to either hold out her hand or set a password. "I recommend hand print if you like your privacy. We have three master hackers in the cave all at one point sometimes." Connor told mostly Cyclone but also his sister.

"Who? So I can watch out for those three." Alesha asked Connor. Cass chuckled and hung her head shaking it.

"Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin. Robin is a prankster. But when Nightwing's in a good mood watch out, they can be partners in crime." Connor led Cass away from M'gann who was showing Alesha her room. They stopped in front of a door labeled B-04 and B-12.

"This is our room sis." Connor told Cass and let the hand pad scan his palm. They walked inside.

"They really are all about team colors and symbols aren't they." Cass said an eyebrow arched on her forehead.

"Yep." Connor replied. There were s-shields all over the room and a big one on the back of the door. The walls were black with some red and blue.

"Well, Connor you may not like this but I will be repainting the walls a different color. This is so dark and angry looking. No wonder you were always mad; like dad says." Cass crossed her arms.

"Which sides mine?" She asked her brother.

"The right side." He replied. The right side had a twin bed with a blue comforter with a big red s-shield in the middle, a desk with a laptop, a nightstand with a lamp and a dresser.

"Boring isn't it?" Cass asked her brother.

"It's not like we are going to be living here 24/7 Cass." He reminded her. She sighed and dropped down on her brother's bed lying backwards on her back.

"Today has been one heck of a ride." She told him and felt the bed sink a little as her brother came and sat beside her.

"It gets crazier. Let me tell you. This gig is not easy, Cass; you are always seeing people you love get hurt or killed. Is that really what you want?" Connor asked, his sister laying on his back.

"Connor, the reason I joined was to have some excitement in my life; but the biggest reason why I begged dad to join was so I could help people and make sure that **that** didn't happen. So yes I do what this." Cass sighed. She leaned back and put her head on Connor's chest. That is how the two siblings fell asleep.

* * *

**As always thanks to Reina Grayson my Beta!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thanks to my BETA Reina Grayson! Hope you get better soon!**

* * *

Cass woke up and stretched. She couldn't remember where she was for a minute. Then she remembered falling asleep on Connor. Checking the alarm clock she saw it was midnight the next day. Her mom and dad were probably freaking out about something happening to her and Connor. She got up to call them and put their minds at ease. Cass swiped Connors cell and went to outside the mountain.

Cass had grown up going to the mountain and the Watchtower; a couple years back she had found her favorite place on the mountain. Cass flew up to the top of and sat down calling her dad. Rinnngggg. Rrriiiiiinnnng. Cass was surprised that her mom took two rings to pick up. normally she picked up on the first.

"Cassandra Roxanne Kent! Where in the world have you been!" Cass' mom said angrily.

Cass knew she was relived though. "Mom, Connor and I are fine. Relax. How did you even know it was me? This is Connor's phone." Cass asked her mom.

"Connor would have texted me. You call people." Lois told her daughter. "Anyways can I talk to dad, mom?" Cass really wanted to ask her dad her next question because she didn't think her mom would agree.

"Sure just a moment Cass." Cass heard scuffling as her mom woke up her dad.

"Clark it's your daughter." She heard her mom say. Clark grabbed the phone.

"What Cass? I know you're going to ask me a question." Clark's voice was raw from sleep.

"Daddy you know me to well. I was just wondering since its midnight if Connor and I could stay at the mountain till tomorrow afternoon?" Cass questioned.

* * *

**AT THE KENT HOUSEHOLD**

"Fine Cass just..." Clark was cut off by Cass screaming. Clark heard the drop of Connors expensive cell phone. "Cass? Cass! Cassandra! What's happening!" Clark was bolting to his Superman suit already.

Lois had heard the screams coming out of the phone and already knew something was very wrong even worse if Clark was getting ready to fly out the window. She rushed up to the man of steel.

"Wait Clark, take me with you! If something happened to Cass..." Lois trailed off. Clark nodded and grabbed Lois racing to Happy Harbour.

* * *

Connor and the team were on top of the mountain with Batman, and Nightwing already when Clark and Lois got there. The younger members of the team looked shocked. Connor, , Batman, Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl were all scouring the mountain for clues of what had happened. Clark landed by Batman.

"Have you found anything yet?" Batman could see the Kryptonian mentally kicking himself.

"No, the person or people who took her seemed to have left no clues so far." Right after Batman finished saying that Robin called him over.

"What did you find, Robin?" Batman was gruff. Robin just pointed. There was a shred of skin and an unique looking piece of metal. Batman picked it up.

"What is it?" Lois asked. She had been awfully quiet. Nightwing came up.

"That looks like part of Luthor's bodyguard Mercy's arm." Lois looked at Nightwing quizzically.

"Mercy is an android with weaponized arms." Nightwing explained.

"So you think Luthor kidnapped my daughter." Superman growled.

"I think." Nightwing clarified. "It could have been a different android or maybe not even an android." Superman growled again.

"So lets get this straight. We think Luthor took my daughter, but we don't know. Cass is missing, but we don't know where. So basically you are saying we know nothing."

Batman had never seen Superman, so mad ever. He looked ready to kill someone.

Connor put a hand on his fathers shoulder. "Don't worry dad we WILL find Cass."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Cass' POV_

I woke up and all I could feel was pain. It was flowing from every joint, every muscle, and every nerve in my body. I wanted to just black out then and there, but the pain slowly went away. It was like a cloud was being removed from over me.

I blinked open my eyes which had been squeezed shut from the pain. The world in front of me had been stained red. A bald man walked up to me and spoke.

"Hello Supergirl. My name is Lex Luthor, and you will be replacing your brother as our Weapon."

I tried to get out of what was holding me, but I couldn't. The cuffs held me down. It felt like I didn't have my super strength either.

Luthor asked "Sorry, but right now you don't have any powers, because you're being exposed to red sunlight… and Kryptonite"

I stopped trying to move. I had heard from Dad, and Connor what a maniac this man was. I also knew he usually had an ulterior motive.

"What else do you want? How do you even know I'll even give it to you?" Luthor laughed.

"Dear girl, all in good time. And how I know you'll obey me; well first I know your family's secret identities, after that I'll break your will and bend it to mine." He replied. I groaned internally. I couldn't imagine what this crazy mad man would make me do.

"Ready to be broken?" Luthor questioned a smile on his face that reminded me of Joker.

* * *

_Watchtower_

Superman was hovering over Batman's shoulder as he tried to track Cass. It had been two days already, and Superman was ready to break down. He hadn't slept in those two days worrying to much about Cass. Connor had tried to stay up with his dad, but Clark had sent him home to sleep. The two fathers didn't know what their sons were actually up to though.

* * *

_Mount Justice_

Connor was in the same position as his father was currently, but he was at Batman's sons shoulder. Nightwing was slightly annoyed by Connor's hovering, but let it slid because he knew Connor was worried. Dick almost snorted about how weird the siblings relationship was.

Normally siblings would be at each other's throats, but these two almost never got mad at one another. Suddenly Cass' tracker came online. It was beeping someplace in Europe.

Nightwing stood suddenly and spoke over the mountains speakers. "Team suit up and meet at the Bioship." Connor and Nightwing dashed to the hanger. A couple minutes later they were joined by some tired looking team mates.

"Guys, it's 2 AM what's so important?" Beast Boy yawned rubbing his eyes. Cyclone, , Beast Boy, L'gaan, and Impulse were lined up in front of Connor and Nightwing in costume rubbing their eyes.

"We just picked up Supergirl's tracker signal in Europe. We need to go investigate NOW!" Nightwing started up the Bioships ramp. The team followed him awake now. They knew how crucial it was to get there fast before anything could happen.

* * *

_Somewhere in Europe_

The Bioship landed in a field miles from any village, town, or city. As they filed out, Nightwing got Superboy to use infrared to search for anything unusual. Connor did a quick scan, suddenly walking over to a tree and swiping his hand against it.

It read: **_"To the person who greeted me on their first day. I come with the wind, I die with the sun. I spin like a spinning top, and I have a center, calm and serene. Use me._**

**_-Weapon"_**

"Nightwing, I found something you might want to see." Connor called over his shoulder to the leader. The team leader came running. He read the riddle fast.

"Connor, who would Cass has spoken to on their first day?"

Alesha stepped forward. "Well I'm the new member who came at the same time as her, so it's probably me." Cyclone said.

"But now the question is: what is the riddle Cass wants us to figure out?" Beast Boy asked. Nightwing stood by the tree fingering the carved words.

"Well Cyclone talked to her first and Cass told her to 'use me' so it has to be something with weather..." Connor mused.

"I GOT IT!" Beast Boy yelled. "Cyclone has to use a cyclone!"

Nightwing smirked. _"Finally figured that one out did you, Beast Boy."_ He thought.

"Alright everybody hang onto something." Cyclone warned them.

Cyclone propelled herself straight up to concoct her namesake. Alesha didn't make a very big cyclone but it was still big enough to buffet things everywhere. Even drag things in from a ways away. Something smacked Connor smack dab in the face as Alesha slowed the storm down.

Connor pulled the piece of paper off his face reading it as Alesha spoke. She looked downcast. "I'm really sorry guys but I don't think anything happened."

* * *

**A/N Hey guys thanks for waiting. Again thanks to my BETA Reina Grayson! **

**Reviews are always awesome.**

**As always follow me on Twitter at Writer4evermore**

**Anyway to all the people(s) in **

**Canada, Australia, Singapore, Ireland, Japan, Puerto Rico, Portugal, Philippines, Croatia, United Kingdom, New Zealand, Norway, Mexico, Greece, Bulgaria, and Brazil...**

**THANKS! for reading my story!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**_"You thought you could find me alone did you clone. Without the Justice League. Master was right you wouldn't have made a good Weapon even if he had used you. Don't come looking for me._**

**_-Weapon"_**

Those words kept bouncing around in Connors head as M'gaan flew the bioship back to the mountain. Connor couldn't believe Cass had called him 'clone' she knew he despised being called a clone. But most of all Connor felt betrayed by Cass.

How could she call him a clone. How could she think he couldn't do anything without the Justice League, and why didn't Cass want him to be looking for her. What could be so bad that she didn't want him looking for her.

Obviously M'gaan and Nightwing had sensed that something had happened with Connor. Once the senior members had sent the younger ones off to bed M'gaan, and Nightwing confronted Connor.

"What happened Connor?" M'gaan asked. They may not have been dating anymore, but she still cared. Connor opened his mouth to say that it was nothing but Nightwing got to it before him. "Don't say it's nothing. We know its something. M'gaan could feel it coming off of you and I'm the original protege of the worlds greatest detective. Now what is it?" Dick growled the last part.

Connor sighed "It's just Cass. Something actually did happen when Alesha made the cyclone." Connor handed Dick the paper.

Dick opened the very crumpled piece of paper and read it slowly.

"What strikes me is that on both the notes she called herself 'Weapon' not Cass. She also called you clone. And I know Cass has never called you 'clone' even if she was really mad at you. The only conclusion really is that Cass has been leaving hints of where she's been taken..." M'gaan butted in gasping "And she at Cadmus as their new Weapon."

"Should we tell the Justice League about this?" Connor asked the other senior members.

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell Batman right now." Nightwing reported heading to the Zeta tubes.

_Recognized Nighwing B zero one._

The computer announced showing Nightwing had left.

"I'm really sorry Connor. I hope she comes home soon." M'gaan told her ex boyfriend and walked to her room.

"Me too." Connor said to himself and left threw the Zeta beams to Metropolis. Or home.

* * *

**A/N R&R people. Thanks for reading and thanks to my BETA Reina Grayson. Follow me on Twitter at Writer4evermore**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Undisclosed Location_

_CADMUS Labs_

Cass was currently struggling with Psimon for her minds territory.

Luthor had let Cass out of the Labs thinking he had broken her. (In a way he had) Apparently she had come back a few minutes after 'curfew' as Lex called it. Cass swore that Lex was more protective than her real father.

Since Cass had come back a little late Lex wanted to know what Cass had been doing.

Thus she was currently fighting to not have her mind invaded. Cass was doing a pretty good job with it too. Connor and M'gaan had helped her set up mental boundaries a while back; these walls were aiding her greatly right now.

Soon the strain of holding Psimon back became almost too strong. At this point, Psimon stopped and informed Luthor that if he went any farther he could possible send Cass into a comatose state.

Lex Luthor didn't want that; he debated another way of interrogation.

The good old fashioned lie detector. But high tech.

Cass was hooked up to it sitting in front of Lex. He would be asking her his questions.

They began.

"Cass, where did you go in the free time I gave you?" Lex started with the basics.

Cass replied. "Somewhere in Europe it was really pretty there." The lie detector didn't even waver.

Cass wasn't lying but she also wasn't telling the full truth. That place in Europe had been pretty.

Luthor wasn't satisfied. "Where in Europe?"

"I don't know; a place called Slov-something or another. Sorry that I don't really care where I land Dad." Cass said sarcastically.

"Is that really all you were doing?" Lex wasn't finished just yet.

"Other than leaving my JL tracer, a note for them not to look for me, and admiring the world. Yes!" Cass was getting a little miffed by all this questioning. "Now can I finally go to my room?" Cass asked Lex. He nodded. Cass disconnected herself from the detector, and left down a hallway.

Once Cass left Lex looked to Psimon.

"From what I can tell she was telling the truth. Or at least part of the truth." Psimon got up, and left his work there being done.

Lex sat there a while longer fingers interlaced debating what his next move would be with the Weapon.

He didn't want to show her off to the world as his just yet, because she wasn't completely under his control. That could be changed fairly easily though.

* * *

_Watchtower_

_ Recognized Nightwing B zero one_

Nightwing was walking to the monitor womb where he knew Batman would be. He needed to tell Batman about what they had learned.

Batman didn't even turn around when Nightwing entered, he just asked gruffly. "What is it?"

Nightwing replied quickly cutting straight to the point. "We found out this morning where Cass is and who is holding her. We now know for sure that she is being held at Cadmus by Lex Luthor. He is hoping to use her as a replacement weapon for Connor."

Superman sped into the room quickly. He was fuming. "Luthor took my daughter." Nightwing had never seen Superman so mad at anyone. Not even when Cass had disobeyed him and gone out as Supergirl for her first time.

"Clark, don't do anything rash that could hurt Cass. You know that if Lex finds out that you know where Cass is he will assume Cass told you, and punish her." Batman told the angry father.

"Fine I won't do anything rash, but what would you be doing right now if you were me Bruce." Superman had specifically used Batman's real name, then left him to think about it.

* * *

**A/N R&R people. Thanks for reading as always thanks to my amazing BETA Reina Grayson. And follow me on Twitter at Writer4evermore **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Over the next week Cass was not allowed out of her 'room' in Cadmus. Luthor had decided to completely break her. She spent the next week strapped to a metal operating table either being surrounded by Kryptonite, or red sun lights turned on, and being tortured in various ways.

Each time the punishment, as they called it, continued to become worse and worse, and finally Cass' will broke. One day after being tortured badly the previous day the tortures walked in to a blank dead looking eyes girl. They knew they had finally broken her.

While Cass had been being hurt at Cadmus the League and Team continued to look for Cass or any clues she may have left for them with no such luck.

They found no clues, or a Cadmus location where Cass could have been.

Luthor knew that the league couldn't find their Supergirl, so he decided to act on that.

He had had a new costume designed for Cass to show that she was no longer the person she uses to be. Her new costume wasn't super fancy like her last costume. Cass wore a silvery blue tank top with no symbol, and steel wrist bracelets. She also wore a black cape similar to Superman's. For her lower body she wore black spandex pants that stopped just under her knees. On her feet she wore silver leather heels that reached the bottom of her pants.

Lex had made heels part of the costume specifically, because he knew what women and heels could do. It was strictly for combat reasons; period. Lex had also included a mask.

The mask cut from her right temple hairline until her jaw just beside her lip, and was completely black. Lex had designed the mask to distract people.

Once Cass was up in her new costume Lex sent her to to attack the Young Justice team.

* * *

On the flight to Mt. Justice Cass or her new name now 'Obsidian' was deathly silent, never saying a word into the comm. Once she reached the mountain, Obsidian walked straight through the scanners with no problem. They accepted her right away with hesitation it announced her arrival.

_ Recognized Supergirl B one two_

Bart was the first to come running as Obsidian continued to advance as if she had not noticed him yet. Soon following Bart, the rest of the Team came to greet Cass.

Superboy and Nightwing as always were the first ones to notice something was wrong with Cass.

"Team, do not touch Supergirl. Do NOT contact her. Something is seriously wrong." Nightwing warned. Cass had finally stopped advancing on the Team, and remained completely still; not moving.

To the team Supergirl stared suddenly as if receiving orders she started to advance on them at high speeds; not as fast as Superman but fast enough.

Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin all saw that Cass; they knew she was no longer Supergirl; was planning to hurt the team. The trio all whipped out Kryptonite at the same time throwing it at her.

The Kryptonite embedded itself in Cass' chest, but nothing happened to her. She didn't stop and drop in pain or anything. She just continued her descent on her former teammates.

All Superboy could do while Cass was advancing was stare shocked to his core by this new person, she was not his little sister. This person was nothing like Cass. It was just a body without a soul; a shell being controlled, yet this shell was his little sister. She was being controlled by Cadmus and it was safe to say that Connor was mad; very mad.

Kid Flash (Bart) was running up to Cass going to stop her. Bart tried running circles around Cass, but Cass just whipped her arm out clothes lining Bart and he fell to the ground gagging.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Cass?" Artemis; who appeared to be visiting with Wally asked this new girl pointing a drawn arrow at her.

Cass cocked her head as if listening to instructions.

"My name is Obsidian, and your precious Cass...is gone; she has been broken." Artemis let her arrow fly along with everyone else's flying projectiles; which consisted of Batarangs, Birdarangs, arrows, staples, etc.

Everyone on the team who could shot or throw something was throwing, and shooting.

This Obsidian just stood there as if awaiting orders, not moving; letting everything hit her.

Suddenly; the team finally realized that she **was** receiving orders and then she flew off, busting through the mountains walls leaving a hole in the ceiling with debris trickling down.

Nobody knew what to do or even knew what had happened….except for Connor. His super hearing had come in handy once again, but this time he wished he didn't have super hearing.

Luthor had been speaking to Cass telling her not to move while he had been speaking to Connor through Cass' comm. link with Cadmus. The 'chat' Luthor had with Connor was, in the vaguest terms, unpleasant.

Long after the team dispersed to call their mentors, retire to their rooms, train, or anything else; Connor continued to stand there staring at the place where Cass flew away straight through the mountain.

Connor was proud, but sad at the same time. Cass had never really been fully invulnerable. She felt pain sometimes. Crashing through a mountain wall counts to, but Cass did seem to feel any pain. Connor also felt sad, because he didn't know what Luthor had done to make Cass fully invulnerable. Connor was scared because of that.

* * *

**A/N THANKS to everyone reading, and my awesome BETA Reina Grayson. Go checkout some of her stories they're awesome!**

**Now on a serious note... I was planning on finishing off here, but I need to know if people want there to be a sequel or to continue with the rest still with this story. I'm setting up a poll on my profile check it out your choices are...**

**ONE: Continue it till the happy ending on this story**

**or**

**TWO: Make a sequel.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Cass touched down at Cadmus labs while the team, Wally and Artemis, along with the League were surveying the damage.

The League confirmed that there wasn't too much damage to anything, so Superman, Batman, Superboy, Nightwing, and Batgirl all left the small group to go talk about what had happened.

Batman stopped at the end of a hall, turned around, and glared at all the younger people there, growling. "Start talking."

Batman was not happy with the damage and what had happened with the Cave's security.

They had forgotten to update it. If they hadn't forgotten none of this would have happened.

Nightwing started. He was most equipped to deal with a mad Batman.

"Cass is back."

"What do you mean by that? Why is she back but not here? Why did you say back like she is a criminal?" Superman rapid fired his questions.

Superboy looked at his genetic father sadly.

"Dad, Cass is back but she's not the Cass we knew."

"How is she not my daughter?" Clark snapped.

Batgirl walked up and put a comforting hand on the kryptonian's shoulder.

"Superman; Lex did something to Cass. She isn't our Supergirl anymore. she called herself Obsidian. I believe that Lex tortured her, and her consciousness is trapped in her mind to prevent pain from being felt."

"Bull shit!" The blue Boy Scout swore. Many in the small group gasped they had never heard the Man of Steel swear before. Including Connor, when his dad was really mad at him or Cass for something he still didn't swear. Superman continued. "I know that Cass is in there somewhere and I am not giving up until she is back at home with me, Connor, and Lois."

The Kryptonian stalked away from the group.

Connor sighed. "Let's let him cool down, then mom will talk to him."

The group dispersed to help clean up the damage.

Batman on the other hand left to go update the computers systems.

* * *

_Undisclosed location_

_CADMUS Labs_

"Well done Cassandra; I managed to make the League desperate, introduce you to the team and League, and send a message to Superman through Superboy." Lex Luthor praised his new play thing. Obsidian curtly, nodding her head sharply.

"Now Cassandra, I have a meeting to go to, but if you would like you can train with Deathstroke after the meeting. During the meeting I may call for you. You are to come fully dressed, you cannot speak unless spoken too, and feel free to hurt anyone if they challenge you." Lex turned on his heel and turned down a left hallway to meet up with the rest of the Light.

Obsidian hadn't been told what to do while Lex was in his meeting so she wandered around CADMUS aimlessly until she came upon the hard thought decision of going for a quick flight.

Something Cass and Obsidian had in common was that they LOVED to fly.

Obsidian walked to the hanger made specifically for her and took off. Obsidian decided she had a good part of an hour. In that time she flew around the world once, went into outer space, visited France to grab a croissant, then went to Glastonbury Music Festival and enjoyed the atmosphere and music. Even if she was in the air the entire time, she had fun while she was at the festival. In the end she flew back, feeling invigorated in a way she had never felt that way before. Obsidian just hoped that the Light's meetings wouldn't be done or that Lex had called her. That would be bad.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for not posting in so long guys as you all know I went on vacation for a LONG time. I'm glad we are back at home now. If you have continued to follow me through this incredibly long process of waiting for chapters Thank You! The next chapter should be up sooner, but not be due to the fact that I suck at battle scenes and I am stuck at a battle scene. Oh well. Thanks for reading! Review please. THANK YOU to Reina Grayson my BETA!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Obsidian landed in the hanger of CADMUS just in time to hear Lex yelling her name. Obsidian quickly flew towards the sound of Lex's voice.

Lex didn't sound to happy.

Obsidian soon found herself at the door to a locked room in CADMUS.

She knocked politely to make sure Lex knew she was there.

"Get in here." Lex growled almost immediately after she knocked. Obsidian walked in hurriedly.

"Where were you? I called you five times." Lex demanded an answer. Obsidian answered with no emotion in her voice.

"I went out flying. I did not believe you would need me so soon sir." Obsidian kept a ridge back with arms clasped behind her back while she spoke.

Lex ignored her from that point on and began speaking to the rest of the Light about her.

Lex told them all kinds of things about her.

After a while Obsidian tuned him out much rather wanting to think back on the fight she had had previously.

She kept thinking about how startled everyone had seemed when they saw her. It was like they knew her and weren't expecting to see her.

Obsidian didn't know them. That team she had attacked called her Supergirl but she didn't know who that was.

She wasn't called Supergirl. Then the way that the black haired broad shouldered boy had looked at her. It was like something he loved had been ripped from his grasp and was now taunting him.

Obsidian was suddenly pulled back to reality when she heard multiple chairs scraping against the floor and someone calling her name.

Obsidian snapped back to focus. Deathstroke was standing in front of her saying her name. Obsidian answered quickly.

"Yes. How can I help you ?" She answered politely like someone; she couldn't remember who, had taught her.

"Lex said you wanted to spar with me. Now come." Slade walked away towards the training room Lex had made for her.

Obsidian got up and ran after him.

As the approached the training room doors Deathstroke didn't slow down. He continued to walk forward at a brisk pace.

Once Deathstroke reached the training room he took a defensive stance waiting for Obsidian to enter.

Obsidian dashed in hair flying out behind her. Deathstroke took out his retractable Naginata attempting to jab her with it. Obsidian's reaction was slightly sloppy.

It consisted of her flying out of the way getting nicked by the Kryptonite covered blade.

Little to the knowledge of Obsidian the members of the Light from the meeting were watching Obsidian fight Deathstroke.

So far the were not impressed.

"She is sloppy. She can't even avoid a simple attack." Vandal Savage looked down disapprovingly. Lex didn't say anything.

Obsidian floated up in the air watching Deathstroke similar to the way he was watching her.

"Didn't you want to fight me Obsidian? Then come down and actually fight me." Deathstroke yelled up at her. Obsidian took that into consideration.

She did want to fight him, but she didn't want to be mauled. She would rather be bad at fighting, but of use as apposed to broke and be thrown out like an old toy. No matter Obsidian floated down slowly and cautiously to the other side of the room. Deathstroke made no move towards her. She cautiously landed an eye kept on him. Deathstroke kept his Naginata out not moving. Obsidian set into a defensive position.

Slade darted forward to try striking her. She set her position more firmly thinking 'Well looks like we've started.'

The fight went on for less than a two minutes.

In those two minutes Obsidian failed to land even two strikes on Deathstroke and got thrown on her back; winded.

Deathstroke left her on the ground to go talk to Vandal about her poor job. Vandal didn't have good news for Lex when he got back after talking with Deathstroke.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys, SUPER sorry this took so long, but my BETA seems to be MIA, so this chapter wasn't all that good and might not have made sense to you fan people like me. Again super sorry if it doesn't!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I am so sorry! I hate these things too! Okay to the point. I have a new chapter ready to go but unBETAed. I will still post it though. I am kind of running out of inspiration people, so I need your help! PM or review on any of my chapters a good story like this one, a picture you found, or one you drew! I will be eternally grateful to you! See what I did there? :P Sorry just watched Toy Story recently. Thanks Again, Sorry for the disappointment and have a GOOD NIGHT/DAY/WEEK! Until next time my fellow fan people! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

Deathstroke walked up to Obsidian.

"Obsidian under Vandal's orders you will be training with me on combat for the next two months." Deathstroke calmly told her. He seemed fine with it but Obsidian didn't know if he actually was.

"If I may ask sir, but why must I train with you for two months?" Obsidian tried to remain as stony faced as she could. She wasn't very pleased though about having to train with him for two months.

"Vandal says that your combat is sloppy, and that you need to learn how to fight for real." Slade answered as stony faced as Obsidian.

_**LOVELY TIME SKIP!**_

In two months of the most intense training her body had ever felt Obsidian was up to Deathstroke's standard and a little above it.

Vandal was finally pleased with her battling and combat skills. Obsidian was just happy to finally be out of that place and go flying.

Obsidian flew around the world not stopping but just enjoying the sights and the flight.

She was glad, eventually, that she had her civilian clothes on when she started to get hungry.

_Conveniently_ the largest place she was over right now was Metropolis.

Obsidian knew there was a chance that she could get caught there, by Superman, but she took the chance because she was in civilian clothes.

Obsidian landed in an alleyway to make sure that no one saw her land.

After landing she walked out of the alleyway casually like it was the most normal thing in the world.

When she walked out into the crowded street Obsidian just felt relaxed in the busy noisy environment. She was a social creature.

She never told anybody that though because when you are a villain you really aren't suppose to be a social person you are suppose to be a loner. At least that is what she thought.

Obsidian was strolling down the busy Metropolis street when someone started yelling obnoxiously. They kept saying "Cass. Hey Cass! Wait up! Cassandra. Cassie. High jump champ! CK!" Obsidian didn't pay attention to it much until the voice was right behind her and had its hand on her shoulder.

Obsidian turned around as the girl; she thought it was, asked.

"Hey CK where have you been all this time? It's been like three months. I tried calling you cell, but you didn't pick up and your parents and Connor wouldn't say anything." Obsidian finished her turn.

"Excuse me I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Obsidian had no idea who this blonde haired, green eyed girl touching her was. Furthermore she had no clue why this girl called her CK or who 'CK' was.

The short girl blinked at Obsidian.

"I'm Becca. As in Rebecca your best friend from school.' She frowned. 'Have you already forgotten me?"

Obsidian just replied with a simple. "I don't know you. I don't even know my family. So how should I know you?"

The girl Becca blinked completely stunned.

"What do you don't know your family! Your brother is the sexiest, hottest, most gorgeous guy I have ever seen!" Becca exclaimed.

Obsidian cringed at Becca's precious proclamation. Somehow it felt wrong to her. She didn't understand why though. Becca grabbed

Obsidian's hand and started dragging her in a different direction than she had been headed.

"Come on you must have amnesia or something we are going to jog your memory by getting you reacquainted."

Obsidian didn't question where the girl was taking her she only followed. One of her greatest weaknesses was her curiosity. It got her into much trouble with Lex.

After many twists and turns in the concrete and glass jungle that was Metropolis the duo ended up in front of a house still inside the city of Metropolis.

Becca knocked on the door still gripping Obsidian's wrist.

At the door was a black haired, blue eyed woman.

* * *

**A/N Okay guys this wasn't edited by my BETA, but I did try hard on it. I love criticism, it helps me improve, and trust me you all know it I need to improve.**

**So guys there are only a few chapters left and I am just waiting to finish them up. I have all but the last chapter done and am just editing them by myself. See you guys soon hopefully! Bye, and stayed Whelmed!**

**Batgirl OUT!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Obsidian was glad that she had picked out the name Carrisa. She had been debating the thought of a real name before, not just Obsidian. Obsidian had always like the sound of a C name. Whenever someone said a C name or Cassandra; Carrisa always felt something push at the back of her mind. It would be slightly painful for a moment like trying to remember something. Like it was at the tip of your tongue, the harder you tried to remember the more you couldn't.

Carrisa knew there was something important that she didn't_, _no _couldn't _remember. It had begun pressing at her when she had started training with Deathstroke. She had ignored the feeling but now, now it was becoming intolerable. Like a little fly buzzing around.

When she thought about it, the more she defined herself, the more intense the pressing feeling got. But the up side was after the short pressing the feeling was becoming more and more weak.

Carrisa liked the feeling, but at the same time she didn't. It was like something was dying. She knew that she needed some help. She wanted to ask Lex about it, but her conscience told her to maybe get someone else's opinion first. It told her this because sometimes Carrisa didn't totally know if Lex was telling the truth or not.

Carrisa made up her mind to go to that Mount Justice place and see if someone could help her out there. Carrisa was debating in her mind if it was too late to go or not. It was 11pm already, so she wasn't sure if anyone would be or would be awake there right now. She decided to take the chance anyways.

* * *

**A/N Okay guys I plan on there being only one chapter left now because I am starting to be a little bored with this story. I kind of need a new thing to work on and I have so many ideas that you will not believe this but I have a waiting list to write. But to the people who have been sticking to this and reading this as I write it... THANK YOU SO MUCH! I am amazed anyone actually wanted to read this story up to this point. **

**P.S. As an after note. To the people who previously knew me as TheNewBatgirl I'm sorry but I had to change my pen name. But so everyone knows I am now called 'Celestial Wolves' or Sirius.**


End file.
